A Real Life Nightmare
by angelamarias
Summary: Nadya Vazov, a beautiful, Russian girl is 'forced' to go live with her cousin in America, Mystic Falls because of her disrespect towards her father. Thinking she will probably die out of boredom before she finally arrives, she then realizes that there is something much more to the little town than she ever expected. KolxOCxKlaus
1. Prolouge

**__****This is just a short prolouge, so please, if you plan on criticizing, make it constructive. Why I chose Kol and Klaus as character 1 and 2 is because this story will revolve a lot around the Originals. And also, because both of them are going to get an interest in her. Oh, and Nadya is potrayed by the beautiful Russian model, Alena Shishkova (the image).**

* * *

**Music:**

**Linkin Park - Numb (Dubstep Remix)**

* * *

''Bud'te ostorozhny.''

''Da, ya obeshchayu,'' Nadya smiled weakly at her father's sad yet disappointed face expression and started walking towards the gate.

She didn't exactly want to move to America to live with her cousin, but she didn't have that much of a choice. So, she couldn't really do much else than to hold her head high, and accept her fate. After all, she had brought it up on herself. Her wild party life in Moscow eventually became too much for her father. Apparently, the whole city knew about her and her friends' crazy partying and her father was highly embarrassed by the fact.

So he decided that it would be good for everyone if she moved to America to live with her cousin. To get a fresh new start. To behave.

Nadya's cousin Irina, was Russian as well. But only partly. She had been born in Florida, but raised in Saint Petersburg by her Russian mother and American father. When she turned 25, she moved to America. But this time to a small town named Mystic Falls. Nadya hadn't heard much about it at all, other than it being a nice, historic place where hardly any crimes occurred.

Nadya snorted, shaking her head in irritation as she sat down inside of the airplane. She knew exactly why her father had wanted her to go live with her cousin. She doubted that there would be any parties or anything exciting what so ever taking place in that tiny town, and that was exactly what her father wanted, of course.

He wanted her to bring order to her life again, to turn into that sweet, innocent girl that she once were. But that was a long time ago, she'd simply grown up and sometime her father had to accept that. She wasn't some kind of angel, and she never would be, whatever her father thought about the fact.

The wild partying started just when Nadya's mother passed away in cancer. She had cried alone in her room for 5 hours after her father told her, never wanting anyone to see her vulnerable. She didn't even cry at the funeral. Matter of fact, she hadn't cried once since that afternoon in the middle of May 9 months ago. Everyone close to her were completely sure that her wild partying was a reaction to it all, but Nadya refused to believe anything that they said. She didn't want to be seen as weak.

Sighing loudly, she shook away the thoughts and leaned her head on the little window, removing some of her blonde hair from her face. _Mystic Falls. _She sighed once again in frustration. _Nothing exciting, nothing crazy._ That was the thoughts that floated around in her mind as she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

But she had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

_Bud'te ostorozhny_ means _be careful_.

_Da, ya obeshchayu_ means _yes, I promise_.


	2. Chapter 1

_**My first chapters are always short, so don't worry. Oh, and please don't forget to review.**_

* * *

**Music:**

**Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (Nadya arrives)**

**Ashley Tisdale - Crank It Up (The Grill)**

* * *

When Nadya finally arrived in rainy Mystic Falls, she quickly paid the cab driver, grabbed her suitcase and ran over to her cousin's house with a magazine over her head, knocking the door hardly. No one answered. She knocked two more times but there was still no answer.

She looked around, shaking her head in irritation when she noticed a yellow sticker on a small bench by the big kitchen window. Picking it up, she read it and noticed that it was Irina herself who'd written it and put it there for Nadya to see.

_Надя, ключи находятся под коврик, я буду дома через два часа._

Irina had written in Russian so that no one else would understand. _Clever_. And apparently, she wasn't home yet, but the keys were supposed to be under the doormat. She sighed in relief, not wanting to stand outside all day in the pouring rain, and grabbed the keys from under the doormat.

She locked up the big, brown door and placed her suitcase in the hallway before gently closing the door behind her. The house was not as big as her apartment in Moscow was, but it would do. It was pretty nice and cozy. Stairs, which meant two floors, a beautiful chandelier hanging in the hallway, kitchen to the left, bathroom to the right and living room straight forward.

Nadya took off her boots, hung up her leather jacket and dragged up the suitcase to the second floor, guessing that there would be a room there for her.

And it was. To the left, right by the top of the stairs. _Nadya_ was written on the outside of the door. She walked in, taking in the sight of the grey wallpapers, a turquoise lamp by the window, a white rug across the floor, a not so big bed in the corner of the room and a huge closet. The room itself wasn't huge, but it was still perfect.

She smiled as she placed her suitcase on the floor and started unpacking. She put all of her clothes in the closet, and her shower gel, shampoo and toothbrush in the bathroom. Luckily there were two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs, so she didn't have to run up and down all the time. She put everything, like make up, hairspray and so on, in the bathroom as well and just as she was finished unpacking, someone opened the door and stepped in.

_Irina_. Nadya looked at the white watch on her arm and noticed that she'd been unpacking for 2 hours. She quickly made her way down the stairs and stopped right in front of her cousin.

''Nadya, dobro pozhalovat!'' Irina exclaimed with a kind smile, stepped forward and pulled Nadya in her embrace.

''Spasibo, I'm very grateful for you taking me in, Irina.'' Nadya replied, smiling back just as sweetly, but Nadya's smile wasn't completely genuine. She didn't even want to be there, she wanted to be in Moscow, with her friends.

Irina let go, eyeing her suspiciously, still with a smile on her face. Though this smile was more of a grin. She shook her head, almost as if she found Nadya incredibly stupid for not understanding that she could see right through her façade.

''Nadya, I know this is a big change for you, but believe me, it will be good for you.'' Irina tried to convince, taking Nadya's hands as if that would help.

Nadya just smiled, removing her hands from Irina's and started walking up the stairs again. _Yeah, right._

''Why don't you discover the town? You can take my Porsche.'' Irina suggested, and even though Nadya didn't look at her, she knew she was grinning. Of course Nadya wouldn't say no to that.

''I'd love to.'' Nadya smirked and walked up to her again.

''But be close.'' Irina warned with a serious face expression before she handed her the keys. ''And be careful.'' She added, giggling a little when Nadya almost flew through the door in excitement.

She quickly unlocked the silver Porsche and sat down behind the wheel, smiling to herself. She had always wanted a Porsche as long as she could remember and now she sat in this beautiful one, that she could drive every day if she asked nicely. She started the car and sped it forward, towards the centre of town.

* * *

''Just a taste.'' The young Original named Kol stated, smirking at the young brunette sitting next to him. The girl watched him with an amused face expression, waiting for the bite. Obviously she was compelled. She stretched her arm towards him, her wonderful, pale wrist making him even hungrier.

''Kol!'' A deep, male voice hissed in anger. Kol looked up, still with that smirk on his face as his eyes met Klaus'. ''Yes, dear brother?'' Kol asked sarcastically.

Klaus took a seat next to his arrogant brother, glaring coldly at him. ''Not here.'' He stated, compelling the brunette to walk away and forget about all of it. Kol still kept his smirk, as he watched his brother ordering himself a drink. ''You're such a buzzkill, Nik, do you know that?''

Klaus finally chuckled, turning towards his brother. ''That may be, but at least I'm not stupid like you. We promised this town no harm, and they would let us stay without any complications.''

Kol snorted. ''And you honestly expect me to care?'' Klaus glared at his younger brother, but before he got to say anything, he noticed a beautiful, blonde girl entering the Grill. Kol followed his gaze and smirked once he saw who he was staring at. ''Seriously Nik? Make it more obvious, please.'' He chuckled just as the blonde girl took a seat in a barstool not too far away from them.

Her beautiful hair was long and wavy, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a grey satin top and a cropped leather jacket over. Kol had to admit it, she was rather gorgeous, but that didn't change the fact that she was mortal. Good for nothing except being a human blood bag or perhaps a toy. Kol grinned at the thought.

''Stop staring.'' Kol chuckled out loud, clearly wanting the blonde girl to hear. Klaus turned his head towards his brother, giving him a threatening glare. That was when the girl turned around to look at the brothers. Since Klaus was sitting turned towards Kol, Kol was the only one that noticed. She gave him a slight smirk, and he immediately understood that she was nothing like the other pathetic girls in this town. He smirked back at her.

Klaus turned to look at the girl again, but she was now ordering herself a drink, not noticing how the two Original brothers were eyeing her like two tigers stalking their prey. Suddenly, a young boy walked over to her, introducing himself politely. _Matt_. Klaus growled, but only for his brother to hear, as he stood up and marched over to the duo. Kol only watched, smirking slightly. What was his psycho of a brother going to do now?

* * *

_Надя, ключи находятся под коврик, я буду дома через два_ часа means _Nadya, the keys are under the doormat, I'll be home in two hours_.

_Dobro pozhalovat _means_ welcome._

_Spasibo _means _thank you._


	3. Chapter 2

**Music:**

**The Temper Trap - The Sea Is Calling (The Grill)**

**Brandi Carlie - What Can I Say (Nadya/Irina)**

**Akcent - My Passion (Party)**

**Madilyn Bailey - Titanium (''Care to dance?'')**

* * *

''Hey.'' Nadya turned around, noticing a young guy, smiling politely at her. He was blonde, blue eyed and actually quite cute. She smiled back at him. ''Da, I mean, hi.'' She giggled, realizing she had just said _yes_ in Russian. The guy watched her with an amused face expression, almost as if he were waiting for her to say something else.

''Sorry, I'm from Russia.'' Nadya explained, smirking meanwhile. The guy smiled at her, nodding understandingly. ''No, it's fine, really. I'm Matt Donovan.'' He chuckled, introducing himself. ''Nadya, Nadya Vazov.'' Nadya replied, shaking his hand. Just as Matt slid down on the barstool next to her, another guy walked up to them.

Or well, perhaps_ man _was a better word.

''Donovan, isn't that right?'' Klaus asked coldly, only looking at Matt. Matt glared just as much before he opened his mouth to answer. ''Who are you?'' Nadya asked Klaus, eyeing him directly, before Matt could reply. Klaus looked a little taken aback by this, both Kol and Matt noticed. But Nadya just smiled, waiting for him to reply to her fully normal question.

''You can call me Klaus.'' Klaus now smirked. This girl was not shy by any means, that was for sure. And she was pretty surprising too. Not like the rest of the girls in here. Nadya nodded, smirking at the same time. ''So, no last name?'' She challenged. Klaus chuckled, drinking her in with his eyes. ''Mikaelson.'' They all turned their heads around and noticed that Kol had walked up to them.

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing that all these two idiotic vampires wanted was to drain the poor girl dry. And he was not going to let that happen. ''You are brothers?'' Nadya asked curiously. Klaus nodded. ''Unfortunately.'' Kol smirked, causing Klaus to glare at him. Nadya giggled. ''I know the feeling.''

''Don't you have dishes to do or something?'' Klaus suddenly asked Matt, with a threatening tone. ''You work here?'' Nadya questioned before Matt even got to react to Klaus' question. ''Yeah, I do.'' Matt replied, smiling at Nadya and then glaring at Klaus. ''Leave her alone.'' He mumbled as he walked past the two Originals to get to work.

Luckily for him, Nadya didn't hear what he said. ''So, where are you from?'' Kol now asked, pretending to be interested. ''Russia.'' Klaus answered for her. Nadya stared confused at him. ''How did you know?'' Klaus chuckled. Of course he knew where she was from, he'd lived for over a thousand years, experiencing the world, while Kol had been laying daggered in a coffin. Kol snorted, but only for Klaus to hear.

''Your accent.'' Klaus explained, smiling. It was like there were only the two of them there. Kol was practically invisible. And of course, that was Klaus' intention exactly. He was taking over the conversation so that Nadya wouldn't care about Kol what so ever. ''Hey, my accent is not that heavy.'' She smirked. Klaus were just about to say something, before Kol interrupted. ''Aren't you two just adorable? Well, I'm terribly sorry, Nadya, but your precious prince and I need to go now.'' Nadya's smirk disappeared. She watched Kol's cold face for a couple of seconds before she stood up.

''Sure, I have to go anyway, goodbye Klaus.'' She smiled at Klaus, walking past them. ''Pleasure meeting you.'' Klaus smiled back at her. Kol just stared after her. All of a sudden, she turned around, slowly walking backwards. She didn't say anything, instead she just smirked at Kol, without Klaus noticing, and exited the Grill.

Kol just kept staring at the door, where she'd left. Then he smirked to himself. He liked Nadya, she came from a big country and she probably knew how to have fun. Something like all these pathetic small town girls didn't even have a clue of. ''Who's the buzzkill now?'' Klaus more like stated than asked, interrupting Kol's thoughts, before he also exited the Grill.

* * *

Nadya stepped out of her cousin's Porsche, parked it in the garage and went inside the house, where Irina were waiting for her. ''Where have you been?'' She asked. It was probably supposed to come off as curiously, but it sounded more like out of impatient worry.

''I've been gone for only two hours.'' Nadya stated, not answering the question. Irina shook her head and walked up to her cousin. ''Who were you with?'' She now asked, causing Nadya to shake her head in irritation. ''Seriously, Irina? I've been gone for two hours, nothing happened, I'm fine. See?''

''I'm just worried about you, it's not as safe here as you probably think, I need to know where you are.'' Irina explained, walking into the kitchen. ''Then get me an Iphone.'' Nadya suggested, shrugging her shoulders. ''I'm not rich, you know.'' Irina sighed. ''Is that why there's a silver Porsche standing in your garage?'' Nadya asked sarcastically, leaving the kitchen.

Irina just shook her head and continued with the dinner. Nadya knew that the car belonged to Irina's ex fiancé and that he'd been killed, so maybe that wasn't such a nice thing to say. But since she didn't have a phone, Irina really couldn't be upset about not knowing where her cousin was. She would not sit inside all day just because something could happen if she left the house. Plus, Irina was the one to suggest that she could take her Porsche and discover the town.

Or did she seriously mean that she would just sit inside the car all day, driving around like a fool? No, she had been forced to leave her amazing life behind and she was so not going to stop living for good just because of that. She had to make the best out of the situation. Which meant making new friends, meeting new guys and so on. That was one of the very few good things about this town. The guys here were almost too attractive. She smirked, thinking of how those two brothers at the Grill had seemed to mentally enter a contest about who would get her first.

She walked into the kitchen again, sitting down by the table. ''I didn't mean it like that you know.'' Nadya almost whispered, watching her cousin finishing the dinner. When Irina didn't reply, she tried another method. ''An old Nokia would work just as fine.'' She stated sarcastically, causing Irina to turn around and smile at her. ''You're incredible.'' She giggled, putting the food onto the table.

''I try my best.'' Nadya grinned.

''Have you heard about the party that Tyler Lockwood is having later tonight?'' Irina asked, wanting her cousin to at least have some fun. And plus, the parties in Mystic Falls never ended with people passing out from drinking or a bunch of orgies so there was no need to be worried anyway. And especially since those Original vampires never went to any teenage parties.

''A party? Here? In Mystic Falls?'' Nadya almost started laughing. ''Yes, a lot of people attend and bad things never…'' She stopped talking. She knew that her cousin wouldn't care if no bad things occurred. From what the young girl's father had told her, she always drank too much, kissed different, older guys, and did dangerous things. She enjoyed_ bad_. So saying that bad things never happened, would probably just cause her to snort and shake her head.

''You could at least give it a try, right?'' Irina questioned, wanting her cousin to make some new friends and not take random strolls on her own just because she was bored late at night. Her father had said that too. When she wasn't spending time with any friends, she liked to just go out at night without telling anyone. And that could not happen. Not in this town. A reason Nadya could never be aware of.

''Sure, why not?'' Nadya shrugged her shoulders and started eating. She didn't have anything else to do anyway, so why not? She couldn't judge the parties in Mystic Falls if she never attended one. Who knows? What if the party was even better than the… God no. Nadya shook her head at how she could even begin to think something like that. The parties in Moscow was unbelievable, this party would just be some lame excuse to not sit inside and rot.

''Fantastic.'' Irina smiled. _That's for sure not the word for it_, Nadya thought to herself, smirking slightly.

When Nadya had finished her dinner, she hurried up to her room to get ready. She put some more make up on, curled her hair and decided to wear a pair of black, skinny jeans and a white, slightly baggy top. To that, she put on a golden neck ring and a pair of black pumps. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. It would do. But actually, it seemed more like the girls in this town prefered dresses than jeans. _I might have to go shopping tomorrow_, she thought to herself before walking down the stairs.

* * *

''Hey, welcome and… Wait, who are you?'' The dark haired guy by the door asked Nadya, studying her face. Nadya smiled at him. ''I live here with my cousin.'' The guy seemed confused and almost a little worried at first, but whatever worry and confusion he'd felt, he shook it off almost right away and smiled politely at her. ''I just moved here.'' Nadya explained. ''Sure, come on in.'' He said, allowing her to walk past him.

She walked through the door and inside the big house, that apparently belonged to someone named Tyler Lockwood and his mother, the mayor. Was Tyler the guy by the door? _Cute_, she smirked to herself and walked over to a table full of champagne glasses on. She grabbed one, drinking it up as she took in the sight of the so called party.

The room itself was big, dark and really crowded. A big disco ball hung from the ceiling. _Seriously? A disco ball? _People were dancing, chatting and having a good time. Even though there were pretty much no furniture except a couch by the stairs, the room still seemed too small even though it wasn't.

All of a sudden, someone gently touched Nadya's shoulder, causing her to jump around in shock. ''I apologize for startling you.'' _Klaus_. Nadya smiled at him, putting the champagne glass down. ''This party is so loud and dark that I would be startled even if you approached me like _normal_ people.'' She giggled at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Klaus chuckled.

''So, what made you attend this pathetic little event?'' he asked, making Nadya giggle. ''My cousin. She thought it would be good to at least give it a chance, I don't know. I guess she wants me to make new, perfect little friends to drink tea and read poems with.'' Nadya sighed in irration. First, Klaus chuckled but then he nodded understandingly. They all wanted her to be someone she wasn't. He knew the feeling perfectly.

''What about you?'' She had to ask. She honestly didn't expect him to be the party type. ''I hoped that you would be here.'' He explained, smiling. Nadya giggled. He really was sweet. Just when she was about to reply, she saw his brother, Kol, walking towards them. First, she was a little surprised to why both of them decided to attend, but then she smirked at him, causing Kol to smirk back at her. For some reason, she liked Kol. Even though he seemed quite cocky and arrogant, she liked him. She liked Klaus as well, he was fun and charming and always made her smile. Except for right now, when he looked so cold and evil that it almost shocked her.

''What are you doing here?'' Klaus asked his brother just as he stopped in front of them. ''It's a party right? And last I checked, everyone's invited.'' Kol stated, still with that well known smirk on his face. For about 30 seconds or so, they both just stood there, staring at one another, while Nadya watched them with a confused face expression. _Wow, they really are fighting over me_. ''Uhm, I got to go.'' She whispered, causing both of the brothers to look down at her.

''No, come on! You just arrived!'' Kol tried to convince her to stay. ''To be honest, this party kind of… what is it that you Americans say? Sucks? Yeah, this party sucks.'' She shrugged, smirking slightly. ''Actually, we're not Americans, we're English.'' Klaus explained, looking amused by her statement.

''Oh, come on, Nik. Let's not bore the pretty lady!'' Kol stated, causing Klaus to glare at him again and Nadya to blush. Wow, and she thought Russian boys were forward. Wait, _Nik_? That must mean his real name was something along the lines of… _Niklaus_?

''No, it's fine, really.'' Nadya giggled, shaking her thoughts away. Kol and Klaus just watched her, Kol looking like he wanted to eat her up and Klaus looking like he wanted to kill his brother and have her all for himself.

''Care to dance?'' Kol suddenly asked, smiling charmingly. Nadya was a little taken aback by the fact that it was _Kol_ who asked, and not Klaus. But, she took Kol's hand, quickly glanced at the angry looking Klaus and let Kol drag her out on the so called dance floor. ''Not like the parties in Russia, huh?'' Kol asked, smirking. It was more of a statement, and Nadya shook her head with a grin. ''Not the slightest bit.''

A slow song was playing and Kol immediately placed his hands around Nadya's body, while she put hers behind his neck. ''I'm not really familiar with this kind of dancing.'' She giggled. Kol chuckled. ''Just follow my lead.'' And she did. Just like all the other pairs in the room, they slowly moved around to the beautiful music. And even though Nadya was more of a 'booty shaker' than a graceful princess, she quite enjoyed it.

She enjoyed just moving around and shyly looking into Kol's eyes as he stared into hers. She had never been a shy person, ever. Which had caused her to lose her virginity already at age 15 but for some reason, she was shy around Kol. Why? That was the question. It was quite annoying, but at the same time she liked it. ''So, I assume you're here visiting.'' Kol suddenly stated. She looked up at him and her eyes met his, and once again, she blushed. ''Actually, I just moved here.''

''Really?'' Kol smirked, but she didn't notice, for she was looking somewhere else. _Well, that's just perfect,_ he thought to himself. And just as he looked up, he noticed that Klaus stared warningly at him, looking even angrier than before. Perhaps because he was jealous, or perhaps because he knew exactly what Kol was thinking. _That's just beyond perfect._


	4. Chapter 3

**Music:**

**Sugababes - Too Lost In You (Morning)**

**The Pretty Reckless - Factory Girl (Fight)**

**Glee - Somebody That I Used To Know (Mansion)**

* * *

It was pretty late in the morning when Nadya woke up. She reluctantly stood up, walked over to her closet with a yawn and placed a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt on the floor, before she walked down the stairs to eat some breakfast. Irina was at work, so she had the house all by herself. With another yawn, she walked over to the fridge and poured some milk in a bowl with cereal. As she sat by the kitchen table, looking out the big window, she thought of the night before.

She and Kol had danced until the song ended when both of them noticed that Klaus were nowhere to be found. And when Nadya had turned around to ask Kol where he thought that his brother could be, he was gone too. Almost as if he had vanished through thin air. So she went home in the middle of the night, alone, upset with them for leaving her. Were Klaus mad at her or something?

She shook her head, finished her bowl of cereal and put it in the sink. Just as she was about to hurry up the stairs to get ready for the day, someone knocked on the front door. She hesitantly walked over to it and turned the knob.

''Hello sweetheart.'' Klaus stood outside the door with a smile on his lips. But Nadya didn't smile back, instead she just stood there in her white mini shorts and tank and waited for what he was going to say next. ''I'm sorry for my strange disappearance last night.'' He finally said, but still with a smile on his lips. ''Well, I just had to walk home all by myself at 3am, but I'm fine, it's fine. Thank you very much.'' Nadya smiled a sarcastic smile and were just about to close the door in his face, but he placed his foot between, causing her to look up at him, shocked and almost angry.

''What about Kol?'' Klaus asked, with a confused face expression. _He doesn't know where his own little brother is?_ ''He left as well, though I didn't see him leave, he just… vanished.'' She told him, shaking her head meanwhile. ''But I don't care, it's fine. Now, goodbye.'' She finished, closing the door and locking it, leaving a confused Klaus on the other side. _Oh, little brother, you did not_, he thought angrily to himself before he sped off.

* * *

''Nik, where-'' Kol didn't even get to finish the sentence before Klaus raced over to him and pinned him against the wall. ''How could you just leave her there?!'' He yelled, his eyes glowing with anger. Kol pushed his brother off and backed away from him with a smirk on his face. ''Wow, you've really fallen for this girl.'' Kol let out a chuckle while Klaus walked closer, still with glowing eyes. ''This fast? Wow, seems like the big bad hybrid has become _weak_.'' He chuckled again. Klaus had to close his eyes so he wouldn't fly on his brother again and snap his neck.

''She's just human, Kol.'' Klaus stated, almost as if that would explain his sudden outburst. ''Exactly, Nik, she's just human. So why would I care about her?'' Kol asked, now looking incredibly serious. Klaus didn't know how to respond. Kol was right. He barely knew Nadya, so why did he care for her so sudden? Klaus backed away from his brother, turned around with a sigh and took a seat in the couch. ''All _I_ want her for is to feed on her and have-'' Once again, Kol didn't get to finish his sentence, for Klaus had stood up in vampire speed and pushed him so he stumbled backwards a little. ''Don't talk about her like that!''

''Looks like I've hit a nerve.'' Kol smirked, pushing Klaus backwards. ''So what are you planning on? Marrying her?'' He chuckled, causing Klaus to growl loudly. Suddenly, Rebekah came racing down the stairs. ''What is going on?'' Kol smirked at his baby sister. ''Well, you see, dear sister. Nik here has gone and fallen in love with my lovely little toy.'' Klaus growled once again, pinned Kol to the wall and stared into his eyes. ''Enough!'' Rebekah raced over to the brothers and pushed Klaus off of Kol. ''Is that it? You've fallen in love with a human?'' She asked Klaus with a blank face expression. ''I'm _not_ in love with her!'' He yelled with a threatening tone. ''But you do care about her. May I ask why, big brother?'' Kol smirked. ''What makes her so much different from all the other pathetic mortals?''

Rebekah stood beside Kol, staring at Klaus as if she wanted to hear an answer as well. Klaus shook his head and shoved them aside. ''I don't have time for this. Just leave her alone, Kol.'' He stated and disappeared through the front door.

Kol chuckled. ''Ignorant, are we?'' But Klaus was already long gone and didn't hear what his younger brother had just threatened him with, in his own little, twisted way. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sped up the stairs again, leaving Kol by himself in the living room. Kol smirked to himself and left the mansion with super speed. He was going to go see his brother's precious little obsession.

A half hour later, he found himself entering the Mystic Grill. His brother was thankfully nowhere to be found, but Nadya was. He smirked. She was sitting alone by the bar, sipping on a drink. So Kol didn't even hesitate before he took a seat right next to her. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes in irritation when she noticed him smiling politely at her. ''Why are you so pouty?'' Kol asked, ordering a drink for himself. ''I'm not pouty, I'm just annoyed by your presence.'' She explained, a sarcastic smile forming on her lips.

''And why is that? I would've thought you quite enjoyed our little dance last night.'' He smiled again, looking directly at her now. Nadya rolled her eyes again. ''A dance means nothing.'' She stated. Kol chuckled, and just like on signal, he went back to his cocky self again. Smirking wickedly, he finished his drink and stared at her again. ''Avoiding the question, are we?'' Nadya snorted with a sarcastic smile, as she finally turned around to look at him. ''Because, Kol, you're an _asshole_. And believe it or not, but I don't have time for _assholes_.'' She said so loud that every single person in the Grill stared at them.

Kol's smirk faded and he glared deadly at the blonde girl before him, who just like that stood up and exited the Grill with an irritated face expression. Kol growled quietly as everyone just kept staring at him. Some looked like they would burst out laughing and some like they wanted to yell at him as well for obviously treating a girl badly. Kol eventually stood up and walked outside too, before he killed every single one of those foolish humans in there. When he came outside, he saw Nadya on her way towards the forest. Kol decided to follow. A forest was always the perfect place to feed without any interruptions.

Nadya stopped just by a small lake on the other side of the forest. Who the hell did he think he was? Well, sure, she may have overreacted a little. But he was just so... confident and didn't seem to care about anyone but himself. Just when she kneeled down by the water, she noticed none other than the person she did not want to see walk out of the shadows. First, she gasped in surprise. But then she snorted and glared at him, clearly annoyed by his sudden appearance. ''What do you want, Kol?'' He chuckled as he walked over to her. ''What I want?'' He now smirked, tilting his head slightly to the side. ''I want a lot of things, dear Nadya.'' He was next to her now, looking down at her amused. ''And one of those things… is _you_.'' Nadya looked up at him, confused to why he would say such a thing. ''But for starters, I would like to know what you are doing out here all by yourself.'' He cocked one of his eyebrows while waiting for her reply.

''That's none of your business.'' She stated, her lips in a tight line. Kol's amused face expression suddenly turned into a cold, blank one. ''What are you doing out here?'' He asked, his pupils dilated. Nadya tried not to say anything but the words just escaped her mouth. ''I like forests.'' Kol smirked at that, as she stood up and stared at him. Just when she was going to open her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, he stared into her eyes as his pupils dilated once again. ''I'm going to feed on you, and you're going to enjoy it.'' She just stared at him after he'd compelled her. ''What?'' She asked, shocked.

Kol didn't respond, instead he leaned in and sunk his teeth into her fresh, delicate neck. His hands were placed around her body as she leaned against him, moaning softly. But not in pain or in fear, in pleasure. He kept drinking until she couldn't stand anymore and she would've fallen into the water if Kol didn't catch her. ''What the…'' Nadya was too weak to even finish the sentence, so instead she rested her head against Kol's shoulder as he picked her up and carried her out of the forest at vampire speed. Nadya didn't even understand what happened before her eyes slowly closed and everything went completely black.

* * *

Kol smashed the door to the mansion open as all of his siblings immediately stood up, shocked when they noticed the human girl in their brother's arms. Klaus raced over to the duo, a furious expression on his face. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Kol smirked at his brother, expecting this and so much more. ''I've actually decided to keep her.'' He stated, speeding up the stairs to his room. Klaus followed, of course, and so did Rebekah and Elijah. ''Why the hell did you feed on her?!'' Klaus growled once he saw the wound, causing Kol to smirk wider. ''Because, you see dear brother, I am a vampire. And we vampires feed on human beings, in case you didn't know that, and also, you don't own the girl. I can do whatever I want with her.''

Rebekah smirked in agreement at that but still wasn't very fond of the idea of a human girl staying in their home. ''Make sure that she _stays_ in your room, Kol. I don't want her running around here.'' She stated and left the room at vampire speed. ''Of course, sister, _my room_.'' Kol promised and then gave Klaus a look, knowing that his brother would not let the girl stay with him. ''Do you really think that's such a good idea, Kol? Keeping the girl?'' Elijah suddenly asked, a blank expression on his face. Kol turned to look at his older brother and smiled at him. ''Yes, I consider that being a perfect idea. And I don't care if any of you disagree with me, I'm keeping her and you cannot stop me.'' He said, turning to look at Klaus again.

''You're not keeping her!'' Klaus growled, taking a step towards his little brother. Kol didn't respond, he just put Nadya on his bed and sat down next to her. ''Kol, you're not keeping her! Do you hear me?! She's not some toy!'' Klaus yelled, walking up to him. ''Niklaus, don't.'' Elijah stated, his voice raised and annoyed. ''I promise I will take good care of her, and you can visit her as much as you want.'' Kol chuckled at Klaus, stroking Nadya's cheek to irritate his brother further. Klaus growled again, but didn't fly on his brother as expected. ''What's in it for you?'' Klaus asked, his eyes still glowing with anger.

''I like toys.'' Kol shrugged, causing Klaus to growl once more. ''She's not a toy!'' He yelled. Elijah sighed and finally left the room, while Kol just stood there, smirking at the sight of his furious, jealous brother standing in front of him. ''I wouldn't be interested in Nadya what so ever if you hadn't daggered me and put me in a coffin.'' He stated, his smirk replaced with a cold face expression. ''Do you remember that?''

Klaus didn't say anything, he just watched his brother with flared nostrils. ''Do anything to hurt her, and I promise, you _will_ regret it.'' He eventually said, but it was more of a whisper. One quick glance at the girl laying on the bed and then he just disappeared. Kol smirked to himself. He loved making Klaus annoyed. And for some reason, Klaus cared so much for this girl that even the mere thought of someone else touching her annoyed him. He chuckled quietly and watched Nadya on his bed, looking strangely peaceful to be passed out. He stroke her cheek gently and grinned at the thought of her being his now. He could do whatever he wanted to do with her. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

* * *

**_I know this chapter was shorter than the previous one, but I liked the last sentence so I thought it would be.. I don't know.. Exciting (?) to stop there. And yes, I'm well aware of Klaus being a little OOC in this story but I want Kol to be the bad one and Klaus the better one, if that makes sense. But if you think about, Klaus is slightly acting like this in the show when he's around Caroline ;-) Don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**God, I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait. Don't even forgive me, this isn't forgiveable. I haven't been updated in two months! I'm so sorry, that's really all I can say. My internet's been down too many times these past few weeks and I've been really busy with school, new friends and so on. And the new design was just beyond complicated. But now the old one's back or is it that you can choose? Anywho, here's the very short chapter 4!**_

* * *

Nadya abruptly woke up, finding herself in a rather dark room that she didn't recognize. Her head hurt and there was dry blood on her chest. She muffled a scream as she realized where the blood had come from. Her neck was deeply wounded cause of something that seemed to be a bite mark. Had she been attacked by an animal? She tried to remember… anything before she obviously had passed out, but it was all blank. She crawled off of the bed and walked over to the brown door. She carefully opened it and walked out, finding herself in a huge mansion. She was on the second floor apparently and it seemed like no one was home.

Had she been kidnapped? Or had someone found her and taken her here to rest? She was confused. Why wasn't anyone home? Where was she? What happened? She slowly started walking down the stairs, just in case someone actually would be home and attack her at any second. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her out of nowhere. She jumped back, almost caught her breath in her throat as she started backing upwards again, slowly. ''Who are you?'' She asked the man, who looked quite fancy in his black suit. His gaze bore into hers. All of a sudden, he was standing in front of her. She almost screamed but the fear of what he could do to her if she didn't behave, stopped her. Unexpectedly, he offered her his arm. But she didn't dare take it, so instead she just looked up at him.

He didn't look too nice actually. More like impatient as a frown appeared on his face, and also quite intimidating with his slightly annoying silence. The face expression was blank and he almost looked bored. Who knew what he would do to her if she didn't obey? He quietly coughed as to give her a second chance to take his arm. She swallowed, unsure if he was going to hurt her or not, but took his arm and let him lead her down the stairs into a huge living room. Nadya gasped. The mansion was beautiful. Yes, it looked old, but in a good way. It was mesmerizing and Nadya put her hand over her open mouth without noticing.

The man smiled down at Nadya without her noticing, appreciating her amazement. Entering some sort of art room, Nadya came to an abrupt stop as she gasped in shock. Klaus was standing inside the room, painting with his back towards them. Elijah stopped calmly as well, as if expecting this. ''Niklaus.'' He mumbled, causing Klaus to turn around. When he noticed Nadya standing next to his big brother, his face changed from amused to both shocked and sad. ''Nadya.'' He whispered. ''Why am I here?'' She almost yelled, quickly letting go of Elijah's arm and backing away slowly.

''This is your home now if I'm not mistaken.'' Elijah stated, but he wasn't looking at Nadya. He was glaring at Klaus. Obviously he wasn't a huge fan of the whole thing, but he still accepted it. Nadya just stared at Klaus with hatred. They had kidnapped her and brought her here! And now she was going to live her? ''I don't think so.'' She stated, angrily. She stared at Klaus as she said that, but he didn't stare back. He just looked sad. ''I'm sorry Nadya, but that's the way it is now. I can't do anything.''

''No!'' Nadya yelled, turning around quickly to run away just as she bumped into someone and fell onto the hard floor. She carefully looked up, noticing Kol standing above her, smirking. ''Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up.'' Nadya was almost paralyzed with fear. Because she remembered now. She remembered all of it. The forest, the – well, pretty much – threat, what he had said to her right before he bit her. In the neck. That was why there was dry blood on her chest. He had been drinking her blood! ''What the hell?!'' She yelled again, quickly standing up, backing away from him. She would rather be close to Klaus than his monster of a brother.

''To answer your not yet asked question, yes, I'm a vampire. We all are.'' Kol smirked, giving Nadya goosebumps all over her arms. ''What?'' She whispered, turning to look at Klaus. Klaus looked ashamed by what Kol had just said. It was true, they were vampires. The look on Klaus' face gave it away. ''But how is that even possible?'' Nadya asked, still in a whisper. ''Well, you see. Our mother is a witch, and she-'' Kol was immediately interrupted by Klaus who walked over to Nadya and lightly pushed Kol. ''She turned us into vampires a long time ago to protect us from the werewolves.'' He explained, giving Kol a look as if warning him. Kol just smirked. ''Werewolves? Witches? And vampires?'' She echoed.

''Yup.'' Kol replied casually, popping the P. Nadya backed away from them, her hands shaking slightly. How could such a thing exist? Vampires? Werewolves? Klaus and Kol were vampires. And they were definitely not the only ones either. She rubbed her eyes in frustration. She had talked, danced, hell even touched two vampires! And she also liked the two of them, well, before they left her at the party. Not that that was important _at all_ right now. She let out a moan as the three men before her watched her in silence. One with a blank face expression, one with a sad one and one with a cocky grin. Vampires. How could that even be possible? Vampires ate humans, didn't they? They drank human blood. Just like Kol had been drinking hers.

''God, I'm so _stupid_.'' She whispered, but more to herself. Klaus immediately shook his head as he took another step towards her. ''No, you're not. You couldn't possibly have known-'' Nadya interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, surprising all of them, even herself. ''Shut the fuck up! Ok? Don't you dare talk to me!'' She yelled loudly. Klaus watched her sadly, Elijah left the room with a sigh and Kol chuckled. ''Don't try to convince me that it's all good! You're a vampire, a monster!'' She yelled again, but not as loud this time. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She felt so stupid. They had just been playing with her, making her believe that they liked her. But really, they had planned it all along. To lure her in, and then kidnap her and drink her blood whenever they wanted.

''I hope you burn in hell.'' She stated, staring coldly at both of them. Kol smirked at her. This was a side he hadn't noticed before. He liked his toys fiery. Nadya suddenly walked over to Kol and slapped him right across the face. His smirk vanished as he stared at Nadya blankly. ''Kol.'' Klaus stated warningly. ''You little bitch.'' Kol said with raised voice, causing his love struck brother to take a step forward, before he cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly. ''But I understand, it's OK. Just a little warning just in case you would decide to do it again,'' he paused for a few seconds before continuing. ''You will experience a pain you've never experienced before.'' He whispered the last sentence. Nadya shivered, taking a few steps away from him.

''Good to know Kol, now leave her alone.'' Klaus warned as he stepped next to Nadya, almost as if that would protect her from his crazy brother. Kol smiled again, but of course not genuinely, before he sped off. Nadya glared in front of her. She didn't feel anything for Kol anymore, what so ever. He had just pretended to like her, pretended to be cute, to be funny and good and… human. They both had. And now she hated them both brutally, but _especially_ Kol.

''What do you even want with me?'' She asked, turning to look at Klaus and the other guy who apparently had left. ''Personally, I don't want anything with you. But my brother… I honestly don't know. When he wants something, he just takes it. Without a particular reason.'' Klaus shrugged, walking back to his painting again. ''So you're saying that you never cared about me? It was all just a part of your brother's plan to kidnap me and hold me captive?'' She raised her voice, clearly upset. ''Of course I cared about you, I just…'' Nadya stared at him, waiting for the explanation that never seemed to come. ''But you just what? Didn't care enough to stop him?'' Klaus sighed, not very fond of talking about the fact that he couldn't really do anything to stop his brother.

They all could do what they wanted. None of them were allowed to do anything to ruin for each other. That was the deal, the code, the rule. Whatever you wanted to call it. If Kol, Rebekah or Elijah forbade Klaus to do something he wanted, he would not be OK with it. Nor would Kol, Rebekah or Elijah be if Klaus tried to stop them. It was just something that was an obvious fact. They were vampire siblings, not work partners.

And since Klaus and Nadya didn't know each other very well yet, he didn't have the right to stop Kol. They were vampires. They could do pretty much anything they wanted. So there wasn't much Klaus could do, unless Kol decided to kill her of course. But something told him that his idiotic brother wasn't going to do that anytime soon. ''I'm sorry.'' Klaus eventually spoke, causing Nadya to flinch back. ''You're a fucking pussy!'' She yelled, glaring deadly at him, not regretting what she had just said. She knew Klaus wouldn't hurt her. He did care about her, he was just a lame little chicken, scared of what his siblings would say. She groaned in anger and walked up the stairs again, urging to get away from Klaus.

She couldn't stand the sight of him at this point. He sure as hell could do something to help her if he really wanted to! Kol would probably immediately go for revenge but so what? Klaus could just fight back, couldn't he? It wasn't like they truly hated each other and wanted to kill each other, right? She sighed and sat down by the stairs when she was on the second floor. The mansion was quiet and no one were in sight. Hopefully Kol went out, that creepy man too and Klaus was luckily downstairs painting, not following her. But for some reason that bothered her, another proof of that he was a real asshole.

She couldn't stay here! She wouldn't! No way in hell that she would accept living here with a bunch of vampires! She quickly got on her feet and snuck down the stairs. She would not stay here for one more minute! She carefully whipped her head in different directions, just in case Kol or Klaus would be standing somewhere. Since they weren't in sight, she ran over to the door as quiet as possible and turned the knob. ''Where the hell do you think that you're going?'' A too familiar voice suddenly asked. She jumped around with a gasp, completely horrified.


	6. Chapter 5

**_I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update but I just finished writing this chapter so it's going to take a while for the next one too, I'm really sorry but I don't have time to write every day. Oh and about my other story that hasn't been updated yet for a while, I'm going to update it as soon as I can. It's just difficult to write to different stories at the same time. Be patient with me!_**

* * *

Nadya couldn't do anything but stare at the person standing in front of her. There was no expression on his face what so ever and his voice was cold and icy. ''Kol.'' Nadya whispered with fear in her eyes. He walked closer as he eyed her from head to toe, twice. She shivered and started backing away from him, until the closed door blocked her path. ''Were you trying to escape?'' Kol asked, cocking his head to the side. Of course he knew she was trying to escape, the question was just a part of his twisted little game. ''Why _wouldn't_ I try to escape?'' Nadya exclaimed without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth as Kol stepped closer, so she was pressed against the wall. ''I mean no, of course not.'' She whispered, breathing intensely. If he didn't want to drain her dry this could be quite a romantic scenario, his body pressed upon hers. But that wasn't the case at all now. ''So you weren't?'' He asked, his cool breath brushing her forehead. He was looking down at her, slightly smirking now. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed her fear, this cat and mouse sort of game. Nadya once again shivered as she shook her head. ''No, I was just getting some air.''

''Oh, is that so?'' His voice was full of sarcasm and Nadya realized that she was a fool if she thought that she could ever trick him. After all, he was a vampire. A vampire. The mere word disgusted her. The thought of Kol and Klaus being vampires disgusted her. _They _disgusted her. Everything disgusted her right now. She just wanted to bury herself. How the hell could things turn out like this? Everything was good just some hours ago, close to perfect. Now, she just wanted to undo ever meeting Kol and Klaus, ever moving to Mystic Falls, hell even partying in Moscow. If she had just listened to her father, then none of this would've happened. Or if she just ignored them, Kol and Klaus. She should've went for Matt instead. Maybe he wasn't her type but at least he wasn't a vampire!

Or she should've just chilled with the guys! Not even a day had passed and she had just thrown herself over _two_! She was disgusted by herself at this point. Cause everything was her fucking fault! Suddenly, she felt tears in her eyes, threatening to trickle down her cheeks. Kol was still looking down at her, and if he didn't notice the tears, he had to be blind. Either that or he just didn't care cause all of a sudden he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs into that room again. _His_ room. He made her sit on the bed and then he left just like that. Closed and locked the door. She was all alone now, literally. She had no one, and she wanted to die. That was her thoughts as she sat there in the dark room, wishing this would all just be a dream. No, nightmare was the right word for it. How did she get herself into this situation?

Nadya leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, causing the tears in her eyes to fall. She just sat there in the dark, quietly sobbing as she waited for it all to be over. She was in a house full of hungry, evil vampires who would keep her for their own pleasure. Who knew if she was ever going to see her family again? What would Irina think when she didn't return? It was obvious that these vampires weren't letting her go anytime soon. She carefully stood up and walked over to the door. She couldn't hear anyone outside. What if no one was home? ''Help!'' She yelled, and before she could stop herself she started crying hysterically, kicking the door and screaming like someone was trying to murder her. ''Please help!'' She kept shouting, completely panicked. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Klaus stood outside. Nadya just looked at him, still crying as if she was dying or something.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, with worry in his blue eyes. ''What the hell do you think?!'' She kept crying and sat down on the floor, face in her hands. She wasn't able to stop it. She just kept crying and screaming uncontrollably. ''Please darling, tell me why you're crying.'' Klaus begged, totally uncomfortable by the situation. All of a sudden, Kol appeared next to him with an irritated face expression. ''Shut her up!'' He complained as he stared at the girl on the floor who didn't stop crying. In the next second Rebekah and Elijah had also shown up. ''What is going on?'' Rebekah exclaimed, clearly annoyed. ''She's upset.'' Klaus said, causing Rebekah to roll her eyes. ''No, you don't mean that?'' She asked, sarcastically.

Kol suddenly pulled Nadya up, forcing her to stand straight and to look at him. ''Stop crying.'' He compelled her. She immediately stopped, instead she just stared into his eyes, shocked but at the same time calm. ''What do you want from me?'' She whispered, right before her eyes closed and she passed out against his chest. Kol just stared down at her and tried to hold her so she wouldn't fall down onto the floor. Rebekah chuckled and rolled her eyes. ''Even though this is the cutest thing I've ever seen, I have to go get ready for my date.'' She smirked and left the room at vampire speed. So did Elijah, after quickly glancing at the passed out girl. Kol snorted and pushed Nadya at Klaus. ''Do whatever you have to do.'' Klaus immediately catched her and glared at his younger brother. ''She's supposed to be your toy, right? So she's your responsibility.'' Kol didn't reply, instead he just left the room.

Klaus sighed as he brought the girl to his own room and layed her on his bed under the covers. She was obviously exhausted. He slowly stroke her cheek a couple of times before he left his room to go have a serious talk with his little brother. ''Kol.'' He shouted and sped down the stairs into the living room. ''Yes, dear brother?'' Kol asked sarcastically. ''What do you really want with Nadya? If you're not going to take care of her yourself, then why are you even keeping her?'' Klaus asked, deathly serious. Kol turned around and smirked at his older brother. ''Nice try.'' He chuckled and let himself fall onto the couch. ''I mean it, Kol, you cannot keep her if you're going to hand her to me every time you don't know what to do!'' Kol stood up immediately and walked over to his brother. ''I'll do whatever I want with her. And what I want her for is to feed on her whenever I feel like it and to use her body. Are we clear?''

Klaus growled. ''Do not talk about her like that!'' Kol's serious face expression turned into a smirking one again as he walked away from his brother. ''Lighten up, Nik, I'm not going to sleep with her against her will. She will eventually beg me to-'' But Kol was immediately interrupted by Klaus pinning him up against the wall. ''I said, do not talk about her like that!'' He growled once again. Kol shoved Klaus off and grinned. ''Ok, I get it. Sensitive subject. Let's just drop it.'' And with that, he left.

Klaus stared in front of himself, before he with a sigh shook his head and walked over to the door. Before thinking any more, he threw the door open and sped off towards town. He knew exactly what he needed in a moment like this.

* * *

Nadya carefully opened her eyes when she woke up, just in case anyone would be in the room. Thankfully she was alone. She stood up and walked over to the big mirror on the wall and looked at herself. She was a mess! Mascara underneath her eyes and on her cheeks, her hair was like a big crow nest and her eyes had become really small from crying so much. They were completely red and she immediately realized that she must've passed out. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. It wasn't locked! It was now or never, either she could go back inside the room and stay there like a good little prisoner or she could take this only chance and try to escape. She didn't give anymore thought to it before she snuck down the stairs and sprinted to the big brown door.

She threw it open and ran as fast as she could all the way into the huge forest where Kol had first found her and drunken her blood. Going home wasn't even an option since that would be the first place they would look for her. So she kept running further into the forest, not caring if she would get lost. She would rather starve to death than to be used as the vampires' human snack. After running for about 5 minutes, she sat down to breathe. At this point, the way she looked wasn't in her interest at all. The most important thing was that they didn't find her. It didn't matter how long she would have to run, they _couldn't_ find her!

All of a sudden, she heard a sound not too far away. It sounded almost like a growl of sorts. She walked closer but still making sure that she wasn't seen. Who knew what it could be? That was when she saw it. Or maybe _her_ was a better word. A girl not a lot of years older than herself was leaning against a big tree with blood around her mouth. There was a deer laying on the ground, dead. A guy was standing in front of her with a smile that showed encouragement for the brunette with blood around her mouth. Had she eaten from the deer? Killed the deer? A deer?! Nadya turned around and started sneaking away but accidently stepped on a stick which broke and caused the guy to whip his head in her direction, and suddenly he was standing in front of her.

''Who are you?'' He asked with his voice raised, clearly upset. Maybe he thought she was a threat to them. ''Shouldn't I ask you that?'' She talked up to him and gave him a look that showed that she would appreciate an explanation. The guy looked a little surprised but he smiled at her. ''Do you know?'' He asked, and Nadya immediately understood what he meant. ''You are vampires.'' She whispered. Her face expression had changed into a shocked, frightened one as she took a few steps away from him. ''Just like them.'' She continued. ''Who?'' A female voice said behind her. She turned around to see the brunette standing there with furrowed brows and a hand on her hip.

''No one. I have to go.'' She stated quickly and tried to run past her but she grabbed her arm and since she was a vampire, she easily stopped Nadya from trying to get away. ''How do you know?'' The girl asked, looking impatient yet desperate to know. ''That's none of your business.'' She snapped coldly. The guy sighed and walked up to the duo. Just as he was about to say something, Nadya interrupted. ''By the way, I would find out a way or another eventually anyway. It suddenly seems like half the town are vampires.'' She said and gave the two a sarcastic smile before she took off further into the forest. ''Where are you going?'' The guy asked after her. ''Away from here!'' She shouted as she kept running.

* * *

''I wonder who she were.'' Elena said after that blonde girl had left. ''Well, she was Russian, that should help us a little. Damon probably knows.'' Stefan shrugged and started walking out of the forest. ''How would he know?'' Elena smirked, knowing exactly what Stefan had meant. Stefan chuckled and placed her hand in his. ''Well, that depends on if Damon has even met her yet, if he has, we know that he has some information about her. Whether it's about how she is in bed or whatever, we'll find out.'' Elena laughed and shook his head.''Who did she mean when she said that we were vampires just like ''them''?'' Elena suddenly asked, as her face expression got serious. ''I don't know.'' Stefan shrugged and smiled gently at his frustrated girlfriend. Elena sighed. Like becoming a vampire wasn't enough.

''Let's race out of the woods!'' Stefan suggested with a childish grin on his face. It was obviously an attempt to try to lighten the mood but for some reason, it worked. Elena smirked. ''Ok, but I'm warning you. I was a cheerleader.'' She giggled before she sped off. ''But I was a football player.'' Stefan couldn't help but chuckle as he sped after her out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

There she was, with a friend, chatting by a small coffee shop straight forward. They were both sipping on their coffees and were too occupied with their conversation to notice Nadya. Her heart had immediately started beating faster when she noticed that girl from earlier standing just a few feet away from her. Here, of all places. Nadya swallowed, replaying their conversation from earlier in her head. She was a vampire, just like her boyfriend. Did that blonde friend of hers know? Or was she perhaps a vampire as well? It wouldn't exactly be a shock if that was the case. Nadya swiftly walked passed them as a hundred questions floated around in her head. Why were they here, so far away from the centre of town? Did they know about the Mikaelson family being vampires as well? Had they talked to them? Had Kol or Klaus maybe told them to keep an eye out for Nadya?

No, they couldn't possibly have. Why would they? It couldn't be that important for them to keep her captive, or could it? It was easy for them to just grab some poor girl from the street. Why was Nadya so special? She wasn't. No, it was just the simplicity, the fun, the game of pretending to like her and then crush her hope in millions of pieces. Of course that was the case. Kol and Klaus were vampires, they obviously loved playing around with weak, human girls like they were food. Just like children, kids. Kids loved to play with their food before eating it. Before _finishing_ it.

Nadya shivered. She was not going to let them. She was strong, and she could survive anything. She had survived a day in that disgusting, yet beautiful mansion. Or was it more than a day? She wasn't sure. Now, all she wanted to do was to call Irina but since she didn't have a phone…

''Hey, you!'' Nadya froze. She slowly turned around, to see that girl again. _The vampire_. ''Yes?'' Nadya almost whispered. She tried to stay strong, to be brave, but in a vampire's presence, it wasn't easy. Vampires weren't supposed to exist. The brunette before her sighed, as her lips formed into a small smile and she held out her hand. ''I'm Elena.'' She said, waiting for Nadya to shake it. Nadya hesitantly shook Elena's hand and smiled as well. ''I'm Nadya. I just moved here.'' She said as she shook her head with a tired grin on her face. Almost as if saying ''and of course this would happen to me.'' But since Elena looked slightly confused, Nadya understood that she wasn't aware of Kol kidnapping her.

''Do you know Kol?'' Nadya asked, honestly hoping for Elena to say no. Elena looked a little puzzled at first, but then shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Nadya breathed out. ''Why?'' Elena asked, looking curious. ''No reason, I just thought that maybe you knew him.'' She said quickly. ''So, where's your boyfriend?'' Elena looked amused, and Nadya immediately took that as she had been wrong about them being together. ''How did you know Stefan was my boyfriend?''

Nadya looked surprised. ''Oh, I didn't. I just guessed.'' She giggled, placing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. ''I don't know actually, he's probably lecturing his brother as we speak.'' Elena chuckled, shaking her head. Nadya laughed along as well. She knew the feeling well. Even though her little sister Sonya could be really sweet one day, she could also be a real pain in the ass the next day. ''Look, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.'' Elena suddenly whispered, and Nadya immediately understood what she was talking about. She was talking about their little run-in a few hours ago, in the forest.

''I already knew. It doesn't mean that I'm still not freaked out, but I've been through worse.'' Nadya replied, smiling weakly at the brunette standing in front of her. ''Wait, what? Who told you?'' Elena asked, taking a step towards Nadya. Nadya sighed, knowing she had to tell her. She was a vampire after all, just like them, maybe she would understand. ''Kol.'' She said, and that was all she needed to say. Because suddenly, she could see Elena's eyes go from confused to horrified. ''I first met him and his brother Klaus at the Grill. They seemed quite sweet and nice at first, but that was before Kol drank my blood and kidnapped me, while Klaus didn't do anything to stop it.'' She mumbled, looking down at her hands. Elena still stared at her, waiting for her to finish. ''He fed on you?'' She echoed. Nadya just looked at Elena sadly and that was all the brunette needed.

''Come with me.'' She said and dragged Nadya to her car not too far away from the coffee shop. ''What, why? They cannot know that I've told you!'' Nadya looked terrified. If Kol would find out, he would most likely kill her _and_ Irina! ''Nadya, you're not safe right know! I need you to be safe, and with Stefan and Damon you are.'' Nadya still looked terrified, but not as much as she did a couple of seconds ago. ''Please, Nadya! Let me and my friends help you! We can put an end to this.'' Elena looked at Nadya pleadingly, waiting for a respond. After a moment of thinking, Nadya finally nodded and got in the car with Elena.

If Elena and her friends could help her, why wouldn't she let them? Kol would take her anyway if he found her. It wouldn't matter. But if Elena said that there was a way to end it all, Kol's sick games and his ability to do whatever he wanted to do with her, then she would let her help. What was there to lose?

* * *

''I don't know, she's just gone.'' Klaus tried to explain, his voice low, even though he honestly was happy that Nadya had found a way to escape. Kol was racing around the mansion, looking for the poor blonde, completely furious. ''You could have checked up on her!'' He yelled.

Klaus' face expression changed immediately as he sped up to his little brother and pinned up against the wall. ''Pardon?!'' Kol pushed Klaus off and glared at him. ''She's your responsibility, you wanted to keep her so therefore it's your task, and yours only, to keep an eye on her. Not mine!'' Klaus continued. Kol snorted and sped out of the mansion in anger. Klaus guessed that he was going to look for Nadya and then bring her back here. He couldn't have that.

There had to be a way to prevent him from kidnapping her once again. Some way for him to lose his interest in her. Klaus hurried after Kol into town, knowing exactly where his little brother would look first.

The Grill was less crowded than usual, that was noticeable even from outside. Just when Klaus was about to enter, Kol pushed him aside and walked past him. ''Where are you going?'' Klaus asked, turning around. Kol sighed in annoyance. ''Well, she's not here.'' He said with a deathly glare. He started walking, not sure where he was going. But he wouldn't find the girl by just sitting and wait for her. ''Kol, please think this through. Is it really smart to just kidnap her and hold her captive again? Why can't you just grab some random girl from the street?'' Klaus had to ask.

Kol immediately turned around to face his brother with a wicked smirk on his face. ''You know I never leave my business unfinished.'' Klaus sighed and stared at his brother in frustration. ''You don't get it, Nik. I'm a vampire! I like the hunt just as much as the kill. I love the screaming coming from my horrified victims, I like the ruthless games, to play with them all before I kill them. Nadya is not an exception.'' He said, looking directly at Klaus. ''I don't know what's happened to you, nor_ when_ you became so weak and _pathetic_. But trust me, I will never be like you.'' He spat, finishing his little speech. Then he turned around just like that and sped off.

* * *

''Elena, where ha-'' Damon shut up immediately when he noticed the unknown blonde girl who followed Elena inside the house. Stefan stood up and walked over to Elena. ''Hey.'' He whispered and kissed her gently on the lips before he walked up to Nadya and held out his hand. ''I'm Stefan.'' He smiled politely as Nadya smiled back and shook his hand. ''I'm Nadya.'' She introduced herself and then walked up to Damon who looked a little suspicious. Nadya noticed that but she decided she wouldn't care. Elena had given her a little heads up about how Damon could be.

''I'm Nadya. And you must be Damon.'' She said, smirking slightly. But instead of holding out her hand for him to shake, she walked over to Elena and smiled at her. Damon looked a little taken aback but shook it off right away as he eyed Nadya suspiciously. ''Elena, who's this?'' He asked rudely, causing Elena to roll her eyes at Nadya. ''This is Nadya Vazov, she's from Russia.'' Elena said with a grin on her face as her eyes met Damon's suspicious yet worried ones.

''I didn't ask where she was from or what her name was.'' He echoed as he shook his head. ''We met Nadya earlier in the forest. She was running from something.'' Stefan said. Nadya immediately looked guilty and Damon walked up to the trio, even more suspicious than before. Thankfully her long, blonde hair covered the blood on her top, but Damon sped up to her and pinned her up against the wall. ''What the hell are you doing?!'' Elena yelled right before Damon removed her hair from the blood stains.

Nadya looked ashamed and Elena gasped, shocked to why she hadn't been able to smell that. Stefan looked shocked as well, but there was also sadness in his eyes when he realized that the Mikaelsons must've done that to her. ''Let go of her Damon!'' Elena shouted, causing Damon to drop her on the floor and step aside. Elena sped over to her and helped her up. ''Did Klaus do this to you?'' She asked, worried. ''Excuse me, what?'' Damon exclaimed, his face expression going from suspicious to confused.

''No, Kol did. Klaus didn't do anything.'' She explained, looking up at Damon carefully. ''What were you doing with Kol?'' Stefan asked, hoping she wouldn't admit that she had slept with him. Nadya saw the look on his face and shook her head. ''I met them at the Grill, but I don't remember when it was. I think it was yesterday. I sort of became friends with them and I thought they cared about me, well at least Klaus…'' She trailed off when she heard Damon snorting and letting out a short chuckle.

Elena gave him a quick glare and then gave Nadya a sympathetic look. How could she possibly have known? ''Well, he fed on me and kidnapped me. I've been locked up in that big old mansion for a day now and I finally managed to escape. But I can't go back home!'' She looked at Elena as she said that and backed away from her. ''I'm not going back there. I have to go.'' She said, looking down at her shoes. She just realized that she had to return to Russia. She couldn't live in a town full of vampires. Maybe these were nice to her but eventually Kol would find her. Mystic Falls was too small for her to hide, and they knew where she lived.

''Go where?'' Elena exclaimed, still looking worried. Damon snorted, causing them all to look at him. ''This isn't some sort of shelter.'' He stated, glaring at Nadya. Nadya looked surprised at first, but then she looked at him coldly and walked up to him. ''Did I say that?'' Damon was a little taken aback by her standing up for herself, but he did not appreciate her tone. ''Who do-'' He was just going to lecture her about not talking up to a vampire when she interrupted him. ''I'm moving back to Russia, so you can just shut up.'' She said, clearly annoyed.

She turned towards Elena, hugged her quickly, smiled at Stefan and then she left the house just like that. Elena was still staring at Damon, like she had been doing the entire time. ''What's wrong with you?'' She snapped before she hurried after Nadya outside. Stefan just shook his head at his brother and followed his upset girlfriend.

When he came outside, he gasped. Kol was holding Nadya tightly in his arms, his hands threatening to break her neck. Elena stood in front of the duo, looking helpless. ''Nadya.'' She whispered. ''Elena, be quiet.'' Nadya whispered back, tears in her eyes. ''So you really did think you could run away from me?'' Kol whispered in Nadya's ear with a smirk on his face. But he was looking at Elena and Stefan. Suddenly Damon stepped outside as well and he sighed in irritation. ''You again.''

''Well, isn't it the Salvatore brothers and their precious doppelganger? How are you doing? Mind if I steal your friend?'' Kol chuckled, causing Nadya to start shaking. ''Let me go.'' She whispered, quietly crying. Elena noticed that and looked like she wanted to cry herself. ''You heard her, let her go!'' Elena shouted.

''Elena.'' Stefan said warningly, causing Elena to turn around and look at him. ''Stefan, we can't just let him take her!'' Stefan looked at his girlfriend sadly. Damon suddenly coughed. ''Too late.'' Elena turned around again and gasped in horror when she noticed that Kol and Nadya were gone. ''Oh no! No! We have to find them and save her!'' She shouted, mostly to herself as she hurried over to her car and opened the door. ''Elena.'' Stefan said once again, causing Elena to look at him immediately. ''What are you waiting for?''

''We don't even know the girl, maybe it's best if-'' Elena interrupted him before he finished his sentence. ''If what Stefan? If we just let them feed on her whenever they want?'' She snapped. Stefan looked at her a little surprised and as Elena shook her head. ''I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't mean to… I just, I can't let her go through that. Again. It doesn't matter that I don't know her, she lives in Mystic Falls. Klaus came here because of me, and therefore it's my-''

Damon sped over to her, causing her to take a step back and losing herself in her little speech. ''It's your what? Your responsibility? No Elena, it's not. It's not your fault. You didn't choose to be a doppelganger, none of this is your fault. Nor is it your responsibility to save everyone who gets in danger.'' Damon tried to convince. Elena seemed to register what he had just said for a few seconds, before she shook her head and climbed into the vehicle.

''That doesn't mean I'm just going to let her die.'' Was all she said before she closed the door after her and drove off. Damon and Stefan both sighed before they sped after her towards the Mikaelson mansion.


End file.
